The present invention relates to improvements in radio base systems. Whereas the present application is directed to connections between components in radio base stations, other aspects of the invention are claimed in co-pending applications:                1. XML controlled radio base station and method of using such a radio base station U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 10/584,363 filed on Mar. 9, 2007        2. System with centralized resource manager is a PCT Application Number PCT/NL2003/000932 filed on Dec. 24, 2003        3. Multisectional bus in radio base station and method of using such a radio base station is a U.S. Pat. No. 7,624,220 filed on Mar. 5, 2007        